nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch
Overwatch was an international task force organised by the United Nations from the need of a special army that could combat the omnics. Was led by John Morrison. Now led by Winston. History Origin Overwatch was founded at the behest of the United Nations during the Omnic Crisis. A war against robots was unlike any humanity had faced before, and no single country was successfully holding its territory, but it had been observed that some soldiers and strategists were thriving in this new style of warfare. As the nations of Earth struggled against the omnics, the UN pooled together their best soldiers and technologies to form an elite strike unit. Overwatch consisted of scientists, soldiers, adventurers, and overall oddities and was intended to carry out asymmetric warfare against the omnics. Gabrielle Adawe was one of the key architects of its formation, while command of the unit was given to Gabriel Reyes, a member of a super soldier program carried out by the United States. However, while Reyes had overall command, Overwatch's overall structure was molded by Jack Morrison, who molded the unit into a truly cohesive fighting force. The other founding members were Ana Amari, Liao, Reinhardt Wilhelm, and Torbjörn Lindholm. Others like Elias came soon after. Finding their strength, the Overwatch strike team targeted the omnics' omniums and control protocols - the God Programs. After great sacrifice and heroism in a series of dangerous raids, they destroyed it all, rendering the omnic armies inert following Operation: New Dawn. They had saved the world, and earned its adoration. For his services, Jack Morrison was given the position of Overwatch's first official commander, while Gabriel Reyes was passed over. While at first Overwatch struggled working together, and finding ways to combat the omniums, they were able to destroy a few - seeing as the United States had nearly eradicated their omniums halfway through the war and the others were surrendering. It wasn't until Elias joined that they were beginning to swiftly cut them down. Organised movement, suicide missions into omniums, dropping behind enemy lines to carve a way for the front lines were a few things that Elias had them do; and it all worked. In the last years of Overwatch, while everyone gladly became a known face, Elias stayed in the shadows and no one knew him by image but did so by his alias; Nightmare. Golden Age In the years that followed, Overwatch was transformed into an international peacekeeping force. New resources and funding were given to the unit, giving it far-reaching global influence. Over the following decades, it helped to maintain peace, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery, its range of research including space exploration, medical research. and climatology. In this particular regard, a series of eco-watchpoints were established to monitor the planet's changing climate and the USA and Russia became leaders in reducing CO2 emissions. Rogue omnics, terrorism, warmongering dictators, none of them could stand for long against such a capable, dedicated force. Overwatch made global stability its goal, and the world was happy to have them. Overwatch grew into a global institution, and new agents were recruited. Those that grew up during this period are referred to as the "Overwatch Generation," as they were given a legion of heroes to look up to. For these children, Overwatch was a symbol of hope, and they were taught that they represented the best of humanity, Overwatch maintained a global communications network, and possessed one of the most advanced armories on the planet. New agents were brought into the organization as existing ones retired. It carried out operations against the terrorist group Talon and the ninja Shimada Clan. In the case of the latter, to its knowledge, it successfully dismantled it. It took a militaristic approach to maintaining this peace however, which generated some internal tension. Operations carried out by Gabriel Reyes' Blackwatch, many were suspicious of many of Overwatch's methods but none had evidence of wrongdoing. Waning of Overwatch Twenty years after its founding, Overwatch's influence waned, and the organization came under suspicion of corruption and sedition. A series of allegations were made against the group, including negligence resulting in high-profile mission failures; corruption and mismanagement; weapons proliferation; human rights abuses; and more. Overwatch had never had a shortage of critics; even in its glory days, many voices called for severe restrictions on the agency's mission, insisting that such a powerful group of individuals needed careful oversight. Rumors of black-ops missions, carrying out tasks like assassination and kidnapping, were dismissed by the public as paranoid fantasies. But as time passed, criticism became harder to shrug off, and the agency seemed to be tone-deaf to public concerns. Controversial missions stoked public outrage until it reached a fever pitch, and some of Overwatch’s most famous and celebrated agents were forced to retire in disgrace. Protests broke out, the people claiming that Overwatch was the source of the world's turmoil. One event labelled "the Venice incident" led to a slew of inquiries into the organization. When it was discovered that disgraced scientist Moira O'Deorain had been working for them, high ranking Overwatch officials disavowed all knowledge of her activities. Years later, Olympia Shaw reflected that if that had been the end of it, many might have accepted these missteps as the unavoidable signs of an aging, bloated bureaucracy, suffering under monolithic leadership that desperately needed a change in direction. The truth, however, was much darker. An incident named "the Oslo Incident" happened eight years prior, where an attack on the Oslo Overwatch base and an investigation was launched by Commander Morrison. No details were released, but Talon was shown to have been behind it. Another incident known as the "King's Row Uprising" happened as more allegations arose against Overwatch. Kings' Row, an English city that was a major site of anti-omnic protests, was under attack by a rogue group called Null Sector. The group rebuilt OR14 and Bastion units, among others, and attacked the city. Thousands of lives were lost. Soon, the city had fallen. The British Prime Minister did not want any Overwatch members to get involved with the conflict. Jack Morrison, however, sent Overwatch members Torbjörn Lindholm, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lena Oxton, Elias Daniels and Angela Ziegler to liberate the city from Null Sector. The five members were to shut down the air defenses, infiltrate the omnic factory, and disable the units. The team successfully stopped the Null Sector uprising. However, King's Row would have even more protests, and allegations were still amounting on Overwatch. This was the last time Overwatch stopped a conflict before Overwatch was shut down. The End In the final years of Overwatch's existence, Blackwatch was finally revealed. There were stories of assassination, coercion, kidnapping, torture, and worse. Governments liked the United Kingdom and Saudi Arabia called on the UN to shut down Overwatch due to claims of aggressive and repeated violations of many countries' sovereignty. A special UN committee launched a lengthy and highly secretive investigation into the claims. As the UN investigation proceeded, and public distrust swelled, Overwatch's Swiss headquarters was destroyed in an apparent accident. Among the casualties were supposedly Morrison and Reyes. The UN steadfastly maintained that there was no foul play behind this event, but anonymous reports indicate that a rebellion tore the group apart from within - which many suspect between Overwatch and it's shady subsidiary Blackwatch. On one side was Morrison, determined to hold together what remained of Overwatch. On the other side was Reyes, whose agenda remains unknown to this day except from a select few. A battle raged between these men deep within Overwatch's base. At some point, their fighting triggered an explosion that destroyed the facility, killing both of them, and numerous others. Angela Ziegler, head of Overwatch's medical research, commented in a UN hearing that the outcome was inevitable - Reyes and Morrison had drifted further and further apart, as Reyes had remained bitter that Morrison had been given the position of field commander instead of him and of the limitation placed that prevented him and his agents from properly doing their job. The UN committee, coupled with the loss of its headquarters and key members, were the last coffin nails that signaled the burial of Overwatch. In the wake of such an incident, little could remain hidden. The full transgressions of Overwatch's shadow operations became known, and even the most ardent defenders inside the organization bowed to the truth and called for its dissolution. The United Nations could do nothing but shut down Overwatch. The group gave into the pressure and it was eventually disbanded, thirty years after its founding, left in disgrace, its agents now the target of derision and suspicion in the media. The Petras Act deemed any Overwatch activity illegal, and liable to prosecution. Few people at the time doubted it was the right call. The world had never been more peaceful—the biggest threat to global stability and growth was, in many minds, Overwatch itself. Its time had passed. Security privatization became more common in the wake of Overwatch's end, Helix Securities that rose to prominence before the War being one example. Aftermath In the five years since, mystery remains as to the nature of Overwatch's fall - at least within the general population. Suspicions exist that someone took it over to its detriment. But since its end, the world has become a darker place. Tensions between humans and omnics had never been higher. Local political leaders accused certain corporations of using covert operatives to persuade government officials into accepting exploitative deals, and when that failed, of hiring mercenaries to enact more permanent solutions. Shadow organizations operated with impunity, often leaving a trail of dead civilians in their wake. Overwatch continued to be memorialized, and some former Overwatch members attempted to "get the band back together". Reinhardt travelled the world with his goddaughter Brigitte Lindholm, while Torbjorn went home to his wife in the Scandinavian Coalition. McCree went back to the States and worked in Las Vegas, Nevada as a stand up show as a gunslinging vigilante. Mercy went to Iran to help those struggling from the war. Lena went to her studio in London, where she face a break-up and constant watches from her own government. Genji stayed Zenyatta's student. Elias, however, still worked as a covert operative but as a mercenary and still kept in touch with Moira O'Deorain. Recall Nearly five years later, Winston had sent out a recall to all agents of Overwatch. Not many answered, and those who did were soon tracked by Talon and attacked. The only known agents to have survived their attacks were Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Tracer, Mercy, and McCree. Contact was lost with Genji and Elias had not answered. However, upon the successful assassination of Mondatta, Genji had shown up at Watchpoint: Gibraltar and joined Overwatch once again. Elias, however, showed up a few months later with Moira and two agents. After an argument between many of the agents, Elias had reinstated himself into Blackwatch, and would take orders from none but himself, and those recruited into Blackwatch will only answer to him. While some disapproved of such a thing, they were disavowed by the United Nations and were on their own. There wasn't much room for being objective at the moment. Known Locations Swiss Headquarters A headquarters within Switzerland which acted as the main base through the Omnic War and into its disbandment. Destroyed. Watchpoint: Gibraltar One of its reaching bases, it was set up on the island of Gibraltar and acted as a lookout within the European continent. Ecopoint: Antartica An old ecopoint within Antartica, its inhabitants were lost and by the time of Overwatch's disbandment they had yet to send people for them. Abandoned. Watchpoint: Ellis Island Stationed on Ellis Island, it once overlooked the North Atlantic Ocean as well as the America continent. Abandoned. Watchpoint: Tibet A Watchpoint within the Tibet mountains, it watched over any activity within the Asia continent. Abandoned. Known Members Active Winston The new leader of Overwatch, although he treats all agents as a council for any decisions he may make. He has anger issues, especially when his glasses happen to get broken or a companion is in trouble. Reinhardt Wilhelm One of the original members, having fought in countless battles and losing one of his closest friends, Reinhardt is a caring giant of a man who makes it his duty to protect his comrades. Torbjorn Lindholm Part of the Ironclad Guild, Torbjorn was the chief engineer in Overwatch and an experienced builder. Close friends with Reinhardt, his daughter Brigitte is the latter man's goddaughter after being saved on a mission that almost cost him his life instead of just his left arm. Angela Ziegler A very gifted medical scientist and field medic, Angela, also known as Mercy, has control of nanobytes and with her Caduceus Staff she is able to rapidly heal and bring back people from the brink of death. Ana Amari An experienced support sniper, she rivals even the infamous Widowmaker but prefers to help her comrades with her stim bullets and paralyzing dart gun. Jesse McCree Once part of the Deadlock Gang, McCree joined Blackwatch to avoid prison and has since stuck with Overwatch. He gets the most along with Elias and Angela. A gunslinging cowboy, his aim is the best with his peacekeeper revolver. Genji Shimada Once the youngest heir to the Shimada clan, he wasn't interested in the family business and because of that he was betrayed by his brother and left for dead. He was saved by Angela and Elias, however, and his heavily damaged body was replaced with cybernetic parts to which - once accustomed - joined Blackwatch to help take down the Shimada clan. He later abandons Overwatch when they were declining in fame. Lena Oxton Lena was a young pilot who joined the UN air force was chosen to fly the Slipstream, a failed UN project to create faster-than-light aircraft to which she was sent in-and-out of time. She was given a Chronal Dislocator to which she could mess with time beneficial to her, and got the name Tracer while serving in the end days of Overwatch. Brigitte Lindholm The daughter of Overwatch's ex-chief engineer, she has just as much talent since birth with machinery and joined the Ironclad Guild like her father. She traveled with her godfather before coming with him to Overwatch. Mei-Ling Zhou Once a scientist in Ecopoint: Antartica, she is the only surviving member and traveled to Watchpoint: Gibraltar where she reconnected with Overwatch. She is an agent whose weapon can create ice mounds and freezing temperatures but requires time to recollect moisture from the air. Hana Song Part of the MEKA program and part-time game streamer, she joined to protect her city from rogue omnic attacks that come from a hidden underwater omnium built in the ocean. Jamison Fawkes Once part of Junkertown, he was however kicked out and now having failed to "go legit" they went on a crime spree before being ambushed and kidnapped by Elias. Now forced into recruitment into Overwatch, he's learned to like the organisation and enjoys causing mayhem on the poor agents. Mako Rutlege Jamison's paid bodyguard, he follows Fawkes for an unknown reason especially not always being paid. However, he silently does it because he wants to, and has joined Overwatch with Jamison. Inactive John Morrison Once the commander of Overwatch, he and Gabriel fought within the Swiss Headquarters before he was accidentally shoved into the self-destruct button. He survived, and is now a traveling vigilante, using a pulse rifle he stole from Helix International. Gabriel Reyes Gabriel was the commander of Blackwatch, he fought with John before accidentally setting off the self-destruct button. He survived, and in the ashes of the Swiss Headquarters, he joined Talon and became Reaper. Blackwatch The subsidiary branch of Overwatch that now acts on its own, it was led by Gabriel before being disavowed and now in Elias' control. It is still smaller than Overwatch, as it's only allowed for covert operations and all members are experienced spies, saboteurs and agents. They rarely use their real names, instead going by a set of aliases and codenames, although some do use just their first or last names. Nightmare Real name: Elias Daniels The new leader of Blackwatch, he is the leading operative and recruiter for new agents. Moira Real Name: Moira O'Deorain A field operative as well as scientist, she is one of Elias' close friends and trusted agents. Kapkan Real Name: Maxim Basuda Part of Russia's Spetznaz, he was recruited for his stealth and use of his EDD - Entry Denial Device. Dokkaebi Real Name: Grace Nam Part of Unified Korea's 707th SMB, she is a young talented hacker who was recruited because of her expertise. Fuze Real Name: Shuhrat Kessikbayev Alongside Kapkan, Fuze was part of Spetznaz but was much more proficient in his use of his APM-6. Valkyrie Real Name: Meghan Castellanos A Navy SEAL, Valkyrie was recruited because of her use of her Gyro Cam "Black Eye". Tachanka Real Name: Alexsandr Senaviev Spetznaz, Tachanka is known to be a great inflitrator but because of his use of heavy armor and metal helmet he uses a RP-46 mounted LMG to mow down his enemies. Kestrel Real Name: Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov Part of Russia's secret initiative akin to the one Elias is from, he is an experience spy and cover operative. Briggs Real Name: Isaac Briggs Once a CIA agent, he was recruited by Elias and is an experienced operative although his weapon of choice is a shotgun. Arsenal Aircraft A10 "Warthog" fighter-bomber Built since the 70s, the Warthog is an attack plane that has been feared since its first creation, with a terrifying 30mm rotary gun whose sound sinks the hearts of many who come to face it. AH-64E "Apache Guardian" attack helicopter While it's use is discontinued in the United States, Elias still prefers it over more modern helicopters and has upgraded it with a stronger version of the Stealth Field Generator. F-35 attack jet The pride of the United States, the F-35 attack jet has dominated the skies since its creation in 2006. Transport AC-130 "Spectre" gunship Able to fly 300mph at over 7000ft, the AC-130 gunship provides excellent aerial support over the battlefield and able to transport vehicles and infantry for thousands of miles. M1114 Humvee With a mounted 12.7mm heavy machine gun, and able to carry up to six individuals, this transport vehicle has whethered many years as the transport of choice for the United States of America's Army. AAV-P7/A1 Toting an M2HB .50 caliber heavy machine gun and a Mk19 40mm automatic grenade launcher, this armored amphibious vehicle is able to transport 25 fully equipped soldiers and the 4 crew. Land Vehicles M1A2 Abrams tank Able to travel 42mph, with a crew of 4, this tank has been around for a hundred years, being modified and upgraded each time to be better and stronger. K2 Black Panther tank Considered one of the most advanced MBTs of its time, this tank is considered deadly in its own right from Unified Korea able to match the M1 tank series from America. However, because of its reliance on tech, a good strike with an EMP charge will render this tank all but useless. M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle With a .50 cal. machine gun, or 40mm grenade launcher, this ICV can travel about 300 miles at a top speed of 62mph.